The present invention relates to a method of playing a wagering game utilizing a standard deck of playing cards and a cooperating game card. More specifically, the method of the present invention is an enhancement to a base game (including Blackjack, Twenty-One, or Poker) which provides additional winning opportunities based upon a bingo-type card provided to the player.
Many different wagering games presently exist for use in both home and casino environments. Such games should necessarily be exciting, uncomplicated and easy to learn so as to avoid frustrating the players. Card games such as poker and Twenty-One have gained widespread popularity because of their established ranking of hands and well known rules. Furthermore, each of these games usually involve continuous wagering and winning opportunities for the players thus increasing player participation and excitement. Lastly, the games move fairly quickly to maintain action and activity. All of these factors have created games which are widely accepted and widely known.
When devising wagering games, it is desirable to find a game that is easy to play and also fast moving. When the player is provided with a considerable amount of participation,.and winning opportunities based on card combinations not necessarily related to the play of the base game, these games become much more enjoyable. Furthermore, a game is more exciting if a player feels anticipation and excitement from a number of different sources throughout the game.
In addition to the well known card games mentioned above, the game of Bingo is well known and often played as a wagering game. Bingo offers a separate and different gaming experience for players. As is well known, Bingo cards are utilized which have random arrangements of spaces thereon In the case of classical Bingo, these spaces have numbers distributed thereon in multiple patterns. In play, corresponding numbers are randomly drawn and announced to the players. If a number is called which-appears on the player""s card, the corresponding space or section of the Bingo card is blackened or covered. In the process of play, a bingo is achieved when these spaces are blackened or covered to form a single straight line or a predetermined pattern on the card.
The game of Bingo also provides a more varying and diverse set of prize award opportunities. For example, it is not uncommon for a particular Bingo-round to be played for a predetermined prize. For example, a set monetary amount may be used as the prize, or other non-monetary items. Other examples include gift certificates, etc. Consequently, the actual gaming experience can be tailored by providing different winning opportunities.
It is highly desirable to develop wagering games to provide maximum excitement and involvement for the players. In doing so, this provides the most exciting and enjoyable playing experience. One way to produce a more exciting playing experience is to provide additional wagering or winning opportunities for the participants. Care must be taken, however, to insure that these wagering or winning opportunities are not too complex so as to frustrate the players. If these games and wagering opportunities do become too complex, players will be turned off from these games and avoid further participation.
The method of the present invention provides a new wagering game which includes an additional winning opportunity for players who are playing a game of chance such as Blackjack. In the process of playing the game of the present invention, the Blackjack player is provided with additional gaming cards to participate in this additional game. These additional gaming cards are specifically tailored for participation in the wagering game of the present invention. However, these gaming cards somewhat resemble a classical bingo card in their layout. Rather than having numbers in the various xe2x80x9cboxesxe2x80x9d of the gaming card, however, specific Blackjack hands are listed. More specifically, listed hands or combinations of cards are those that are typically attained while playing Blackjack (i.e. Blackjack hands).
In order to participate, a player must first obtain a gaming card. Depending on the specific desires of the gaming institution, these gaming cards may either be sold or given away as part of a promotion. As previously mentioned, these gaming cards resemble Bingo cards, but have Blackjack hands, or card combinations typically encountered while playing Blackjack listed thereon.
Next, the player proceeds by playing standard Blackjack in the well known manner. However, the player must be sure to locate and participate at a gaming table which is set up to play this additional game. Typically, the dealer at the particular gaming table will have gaming cards available right at the table.
As is well known, the play of Blackjack consists of initially dealing two cards to the player and two cards to the dealer. The player""s cards are typically dealt face up while at least one of the dealer""s cards is typically dealt faced down. Play proceeds by allowing the player to take additional cards to enhance their hand, or to stand with their existing hand, etc. After the player has finished playing their hand, the dealer proceeds to play his hand. At the end of each round, the player""s hand is compared with the dealer""s hand and the player then wins or loses based upon this comparison.
The present-invention provides an added dimension to this game by allowing the player to watch their gaming card as they are playing their Blackjack hand. Should a predetermined configuration of cards be dealt to the player, or a predetermined hand be obtained, the player then also has a xe2x80x9cplayxe2x80x9d on the gaming card. Specifically, if the predetermined hand which the player has received is also listed on the gaming card, the player then is given the opportunity to blacken or mark the spot listings that hand. As can be appreciated, during extended periods of play, the player is given several possibilities to darken many spots on the gaming card.
When playing the game of the present invention, the player is given multiple gaming experiences. More specifically, the player is given the opportunity to participate in standard Blackjack, including all of the excitement associated therewith. Additionally, the player is given the excitement and enjoyment of participating in this additional winning opportunity by monitoring and tracking their progress on the gaming card. When certain patterns are achieved on the gaming card (e.g., straight lines of marks or black outs, a diamond shaped configuration, marks in all four corners, an x-shape, etc.), the player qualifies to win certain prizes. These prizes could be monetary amounts or other predetermined prizes.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and exciting winning opportunity for players participating in a standard wagering game. This exciting and new winning opportunity will allow for immediate winnings during the process of the game. It is a further object that these additional payouts will create anticipation and excitement while the cards are being dealt. This anticipation and excitement will exist as the players are looking forward to receiving their next card.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an additional winning opportunity which generally does not interfere with the playing the base game. The designated combinations of cards which are chosen to be on the gaming card are those traditionally encountered during the play of Blackjack.
It is a further aspect of the present invention to provide an additional winning opportunity which will award the players winnings based on the receipt of predetermined cards by that player.